1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a moving method of a medium support portion.
2. Related Art
In the related art, various printing apparatuses have been used. In such printing apparatuses, there is a printing apparatus which is provided with a medium support portion which can advance to or retreat from an opening portion provided in a housing portion by supporting a medium.
For example, in JP-A-2013-221229, a configuration in which a set tray as a medium support portion can move inside (inside of housing portion) and outside (outside of housing portion) of a main body of the apparatus is disclosed.
However, in a printing apparatus in the related art which is provided with a medium support portion which can advance to or retreat from an opening portion, as disclosed in JP-A-2013-221229, there is a concern that foreign substances may enter the housing portion from the outside to the inside, since this is not a configuration in which the opening portion is covered.